


She Was Lovely

by fUcKiN_pInK_fAiRiEs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Yea this was from a tumblr thread, but also fluff, hope you like it, i wanted to feel pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fUcKiN_pInK_fAiRiEs/pseuds/fUcKiN_pInK_fAiRiEs
Summary: This was basically a thread from Tumblr and I anted to go ham on this fic. So sit back and enjoy!





	She Was Lovely

She didn’t remember who the old man was, all the girl knew was that he looked familiar. She had passed by a graveyard on her way to school when she saw him. He was sitting on a bench, holding a bouquet of spotted tiger lilies. He was rather tall for an old man, the girl recalls. Sunshine coloured hair fading into a soft white and tanned, wrinkled skin.

He had smiled at her sadly and she couldn’t help but feel entranced by those vibrant green eyes. She had gasped in delight and told him how much he reminded her of Chat Noir from 60 years ago. One of her favourite heroes, aside from Ladybug. The man chuckled and waved her off, told her to go to school. 

“But you seem so familiar! Who are you, sir?” She had asked bluebell eyes shining brightly.

The old man hesitated but relented. “Adrien. What’s your name?” 

The girl pouted and answered him. “Maman said that I should never tell strangers my name.”

Adrien grinned at her and ruffled her dark hair. “Alright then princess, suit yourself.” His green eyes glossed over with unshed tears at the nickname. She looked at him curiously and he just smiled at her patiently.

“You wanna hear a story?” 

She could only nod. She’d go to school later. Just not right now.

“You kinda remind me of this girl I once knew. She was brave and smart. Kind and loving. She had the most beautiful eyes, just like yours princess.”

“She loved everyone and had the talent to get just about everyone to love her. Even me. You know, for the longest time we danced around each other. I loved her so, so much. Whether she stumbled on her words or stood up to tyrannical bullies, I always adored her.”

“When are you going to get to the story?” She had demanded.

“Soon, princess. Alright, now how does it go again?”

Once upon a time there was a princess, with lovely dark locks of hair and the bluest of eyes. She, like all princesses her age, fell in love with a prince. He was a fool, though. He never once noticed the poor princess and she suffered for his mistakes and idiocy.

It was because the foolhardy prince was in love with a warrior. She was perfection, everything he wanted and needed. Now, the prince and princess had lovely, trustworthy friends to entrust their secrets too. Or so they thought. One fateful day, the prince’s father a horrid king and evil sorcerer, along with his equally horrible, lying apprentices who were the trusted friends plotted against them.

In the end the princess, who was revealed to be the warrior he had fallen in love with, died. Now the prince visits her grave every day with spotted lilies to tell her how much he loves her. Loved her.

Adrien’s voice broke as he sobbed softly, quietly. The girls eyes widened and watered.

“That was such a sad story. Are you the prince?”

Adrien laughed and shrugged.

“I could be. In my opinion though, the traitors in the story should have been punished much more horribly.”

She looked at the flowers in his hand. 

“I’m sorry if you are. Your princess must have been lovely.” She gestured to the grave that, even though was covered in age and deteriorated, said the name Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

He stared at her for a moment and smiled, green, watery eyes crinkling in the corners.

“She was lovey. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is @waywardcashbasketballartidan


End file.
